One increasingly popular type of computing device is the mobile computing device, particularly the smartphone. In addition to performing typical mobile phone telephony functionality, such as making and receiving phone calls and sending and receiving text messages, smartphones are effectively small computers, permitting their users to install and run application programs, which are generally referred to as “apps” in the context of smartphones. Apps are increasingly popular; many users have tens or even hundreds of apps installed on their smartphones.